


we are the gen z’s

by honeydewtheEP (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King, It Cast - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things Cast - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/honeydewtheEP
Relationships: Jack Dylan Grazer/Reader, Millie Bobby Brown/Noah Schnapp, Noah Schnapp/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n smiled as Noah and Millie hugged. It was a sad forlorn smile, but it was still there. She knew she couldn’t tell Noah she liked him, it would just get more complicated. The press already loved Nillie and soaked it up like a sponge, but what if all the sudden Y/n came into the picture. Now, the press would have fun, but Y/n wouldn’t.  
“Hey.” Sadie snuck up beside her. She saw Y/n staring at Millie and Noah. “You should tell him you like him. I know Mills doesn’t like him.” Sadie wanted her friend to be happy.  
“Sadie, I love you, but I can’t.” Y/n really didn’t want to be pressured to tell Noah that she liked him.  
“I just want you to be happy. I heard Jack has eyes for you.” She motioned over to Jack Dylan Grazer who was standing by Finn.  
Y/n grinned stupidly. “Well, I can’t wallow in my self pity forever, right?” She raised her eyebrows and looked over at Jack. He was fairly attractive and Y/n knew he had a good heart.  
“Go get him.” Sadie smirked. She was happy that Y/n was happy, but she felt like this was wrong. It just felt like Y/n and Noah were soulmates. She shouldn’t have encouraged her to go to Jack.  
Finn saw Y/n going over to Jack, so he excused himself and went to Sadie. “What’s up?” He asked awkwardly.  
“Finn, I just made Y/n go over there and now I regret it with all my life.” Sadie immediately confided in him.  
“He’s a good guy. I know she’s you best friend, but he’s a good guy.” Finn tried to settle Sadie down.  
“But she really likes Noah, and they are so right together.” Sadie wanted to take back her words to Y/n. “It either going to end in a heart break for Grazer or Y/n, or both.”  
“Sadie, it’s one conversation.” Finn couldn’t understand why Sadie was stressing so much.  
“Yeah, but one conversation can lead to what I just said. I have to be ready to fix her.” Sadie was in major distress.  
“Look, I don’t think you’ll need to.” Finn tried to reason.  
“Oh but I will. I know that deep down, Y/n Orlando is completely and utterly smitten for Noah Schnapp.” She then walked away leaving Finn in his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Jack.” Y/n smiled at the boy in front of her that she had just walked to.

“Hey Y/n.” Jack shyly said.

“Wanna go out?” The words just slid out of Y/n’s mouth. She tried to act normal by putting on a smile.

Jack was blushing. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered.

“Cool.” Y/n nodded awkwardly. “So, I gotta go. Darian, my older sister, is about to pick me up. We can figure out details later.” With that and another awkward smile, Y/n was off.

Jack just stood there dumbfounded. He had been dreaming about this for months.

≈≈≈

Y/n waited outside. It was cold and she just wanted to be home. 

“Hey.” Noah appeared right beside Y/n.

“Hi.” Y/n barely noticed his presence because she tried to and because she was so occupied with what had just happened.

“What’s up?” Noah asked. 

“My brain is having a field day.” Y/n absentmindedly said.

“With what?” Noah chuckled.

“Life.” Y/n turned her head towards him and smiled. “What’s up with you? You and Millie seemed pretty happy.” Y/n wiggled her eyebrows but felt her heart slowly breaking.

“Yeah, we’re best friends, but I like someone else.” He looked down at the ground.

“Oh, cool. Who?” Y/n feigned happiness.

“Can’t tell.” Noah smirked. “Not ‘till its official.”

“Wait so it is Millie?” Y/n didn’t even have tp pretend that she was interested now.

Noah looked up and shrugged.

“Well when it’s official, feel free to let me know.” Y/n let out a small laugh. She then saw Darian’s car approaching them. “I’ll see you around.” She nodded at him and opened the door to the stopped car. She got in and waved at Noah and then was gone from his sight.

“So...” Darian looked at her younger sister. “You seem quiet.”

“Darian, eyes on the road.” Y/n laughed. “But I got a date.” Y/n simply said and then pulled out her phone.

“Wait, with Noah?” Darian looked at her sister again.

“As if.” Y/n sarcastically replied. “No, with Jack Dylan Grazer. And please keep your eye on the road. I really don’t have a death wish tonight.”

“So you like Noah, but you got a date with Grazer?” Darian tried to figure her younger sister out.

“Well it slipped out of mouth when I talked to him.” Y/n then realized how idiotic it sounded.

“So then if you asked him, you must’ve wanted this date.” Darian logically said.

“I don’t know at this point. I’m blaming it on Sadie. She told me Jack liked me.” Y/n thought about her best friend who she saw storm off from Finn. She made a mental note to text her later.

“Ah, blame it on the bestie.” Darian laughed. “Okay, well when the whole family knows about your date tomorrow, don’t play the ‘I blame it on my sister card’, okay?” 

“Your wish is my command.” Y/n rolled her eyes.

“Oh and change the attitude. Everyone at home is really stressed. Something about John’s career.” Darian took a quick glance at Y/n. She knew that Y/n’s favorite sibling was Johnny.

“Oh.” Y/n quietly replied. “Right.” Then it was silent for the rest of the way home. Y/n’s brain really was having a field day.

≈≈≈

“John.” Y/n knocked on his bedroom door.

“Yeah, come in Y/n.” Johnny was laying on his bed holding his phone.

“So what’s up?” Y/n asked.

“Well, some of Kenzie’s agency wants me to date her for more publicity.” Johnny sighed.

“I thought that was a fake thing. Having two people date for the media.” Y/n drew her lips into a tight line.

“Yeah, but I don’t think either of us wants to do it. I mean Kenzie just got herself a boyfriend and I’m happy as I am.” Johnny smiled.

“Okay well that’s good.” Y/n smiled. She likes Mackenzie, but she couldn’t see Jenzie actually happening.

“You look lost in thought.” Johnny looked at his sister and laughed.

“I got a date.” Y/n looked at Johnny for a reaction. He started to open his mouth, but Y/n cut him off. “No, not with Noah, with Jack.” She laughed at Johnny’s shocked expression.

“I thought, no never mind.” He grinned. “So when?”

“I ran away before we could get to that. I left saying that Darian was coming and that we could work it out later.” Y/n shrugged.

“I’m sure he loved that.” Johnny sarcastically stated.

“Yeah, I’m sure he did.” Y/n looked down.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more.


End file.
